Why?
by CancerLover69
Summary: Nepeta watches Sober Gamzee kill Karkat. This is how she reacts. Some Sadstuck. Karpeta. Sucky summary!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**I don't own Homestuck!**

**Warning this has Sadstuck and a twist ending. I have messed with people's personalities but I did my best to keep them close to their normal personality's.**

* * *

Gamzee is sober and Karkat is looking for his Matesprit Nepeta before Gamzee can find her, "NEPETA!" Karkat screams, even if he doesn't find her his screams will attract Gamzee and he will be away from her.

"AHHH!" He hears Nepeta scream, he runs to her quickly to see Gamzee holding her arm.

"Gamzee, let her go!" Karkat screams.

Gamzee throws her, "and what give you the motherfuckin permission to boss me around Karbro?" HE looks at Karkat, "Well mutant?!" HE spits.

"Gamzee, calm down," he walks to his moirail and paps him. Gamzee has other ideas, he pushes Karkat down then steps on his stomach which makes Karkat make an inhuman sound.

"Karkitty!" Nepeta screams.

"Don't motherfuckin move, you can wait your motherfuckin turn sis," Gamzee says and kicks Karkat.

"Gamzee," he stands up, "please let me help you."

"SO is something mother fuckin wrong with me?!" He grabs Karkat by the throat and lifts him off the ground, "WELL KARBRO?!"

"G-Gamzee," he struggles agents Gamzee's hand but Gamzee claws his neck to let his cherry blood trickle down his neck, "fuck."

"What is wrong mutant?" Gamzee whispers in his ear, this makes Karkat shiver and Gamzee throws him at Equius's body.

"Sh8, this is all my fault," he stands up, "I am sorry."

"What ya muttering Karbro? HONK!"

Karkat could just take out his sickles and fight but he doesn't want to hurt his friend, "please listen to me!"

"Why should I mother fucker?"

"Because I am your moirail!" Gamzee smacks him.

"Ha! So what Karbro, this is what I was meant to do," he grabs Karkat's throat again but doesn't chock him, "you are one of the best pieces I need for my masterpiece."

"Karkitty," Nepeta is about to pounce.

"Stay away Nepeta!" Karkat screams at her but keeps his eyes on Gamzee, "run!"

"You heard the mutant," Gamzee says with a smirk, "I will just find you later sis."

Nepeta runs into the vents outside of the room and watches.

"Are you going to kill me Gamzee?"

"Maybe mother fucker, but that all depends on your motherfuckin choice," Gamzee whispers softly in his ear.

Karkat freezes, "w-what choice?"

"You sound like fuckin Eribro," Gamzee laughs, "HONK!"

Karkat makes a fist then calms down, "well?"

"Choose to be my motherfuckin moirail or Nepeta sis's Matesprit," he growls, "there is only one mother fuckin right answer."

"I can't fucking choice!" Karkat snaps.

Nepeta crawls out and moves to the end of the room and readies herself to kill Gamzee.

"CHOICE!HONK!" Gamzee puts a little pressure on Karkat's neck, "now motherfucker."

Karkat growls, "I love Nepeta," he says.

"Wrong choice," he snaps Karkat's neck.

"Karkitty!" Nepeta shrieks and runs over to her Matesprit's body, "no!" She cries.

Gamzee snaps out of his crazed state, "K-Karbro?" HE realizes what he just did to his bestest friend.

Nepeta kisses him even though she knows his dream self is long dead, "no, no, NO!" She cries.

"Karbro," Gamzee says then runs off.

"Nepeta," Kanaya walks over, "oh my," she runs to comfort her.

She is still crying with the pale olive tears on Karkat's body, "he… he killed him."

"Why do I smell Karkat's blood?" Terezi asks as she walks in with Vriska following her.

"G-Gamzee!" Nepeta screams, "I will kill him!"

Terezi walks to Karkat's body, "holly shit, Gamzee killed him?" Vriska asks, "Not Eridan?"

"I WATCHED HIM DO IT!" Nepeta shrieks and cries into Kanaya's shoulder.

"Wwhat about me?" Eridan walks in, "holly shit wwho the fuck killed Kar?!"

Nepeta glares at him, "give you one guess," she hisses, "he goes honk, honk, HONK!" She goes back to crying in Kanaya's shoulder. Everyone is scared from her Gamzee impression.

"Nep," Eridan says and pets her head, "I am sorry."

She growls at him and bites his hand as hard as she can, "AC hates you."

Eridan jumps back and holds his hand, "wwah!"

"You should have seen that coming!" Vriska says.

"Equius and Karkitty," she says muffled in Kanaya's sleeve.

"There, there Nepeta," Kanaya says, "Everything will be ok," she says even though she knows Nepeta just lost both of her redom in just a few minutes, she knows she will not be ok for a long time.

* * *

Nepeta stays in her room even after all of the humans come, "So where is Nepeta?" Rose asks.

"In her room," Kanaya says, "I am going to go check on her."

"I will do it," Vriska leaves and Kanaya sits back down. "Nepeta!" She screams banging on the door, "open up!"

The door opens like it was never closed, "he-he-he-he," she hears Nepeta giggling.

"Oh Gog not again," she turns on the lights to see Nepeta drawing her and Karkat all over the wall with hearts and finds Karkat's body in a movie pile, "so thats where it when," she says because Karkat's movies when missing a few weeks ago, Karkat has bandages wrapped around his neck, most likely from Nepeta's care.

"Karkitty is a sleep Vriska, shoosh," she says then goes back to drawing.

"Nepeta," Vriska says, "look I know you miss him and stuff but this is unhealthy."

"What do you mean?"

"Staying in here with," she glances at Karkat's body. Gamzee and Nepeta have been having a mini war over who gets to keep Karkat's body and somehow Vriska became there auspistice in some weird twist of reason. "When was the last time you went to sleep?"

The first time Vriska convinced her to sleep Nepeta realized Equius is dead and gave up his body then it vanished, most likely it is with Gamzee now, but no matter how hard they look they could not find Karkat. Yes Vriska was trying to help because she made herself the new leader and she has to make sure only one crazy troll with a dead body is on the meteor at a time.

"Since I saw Equius," she says. Vriska looks back at Karkat and the hearts around him and his pile look odd to her.

"Nepeta, what did you use to paint these?" She touches it in hope that it is chalk but it isn't, "Is this Karkat's bloods?"

"Maybe," she says and walks over to Vriska, "why?"

"Don't you think Karkat would be happy if you eat something, cleaned up, and took a nap?"

"But I need to wait for him to wake up!" Then she lowers her voice, "by himself, shoosh."

"Right, right, shoosh," Vriska says, "come on, we can let him 'sleep' in privet right?"

"Purrhaps you are right," Nepeta says and Vriska leads her out of her room.

Kanaya runs to them, "Nepeta," she says.

"Kanaya, be a dear and get her something to eat," Vriska says, "From what she has told me she hasn't eaten since the dream bubble."

"Ok," Kanaya leads Nepeta away.

"NOTHING RED!" Vriska screams to them.

"I know," Kanaya says.

"And keep Terezi away from her with her red chalk!"

"Vriska, I know," Kanaya says.

"What is wrong Vriska?"

"Nothing Terezi," she says holding her head.

"You are being very protective of Nepeta," Terezi says.

"SO what, I am her auspistice."

"Yeah when Gamzee is around, you have been a lot nicer," Terezi says.

"I am the new leader," Vriska says.

"So you don't have to be nice," she says.

"Whatever Terezi, maybe I am trying to be nice because I am trying not be a bitch anymore."

Terezi smiles.

"Wwell Vvris," Eridan says walking in, "hello."

"Eridan," she says, "I need to speak to you," she drags him into the hall.

"Wwhat is it Vvris?"

"Can you use your science thing to make a dream bubble with Karkat appear here?"

"No," he says, "I can't because I don't havve a wwand and it is impossible.

"Sh*," she says, "ok thanks I guess," she walks away to see Nepeta freaking out in her room.

"VRISKA!"

She runs over to her, "whats wrong?!"

"Karkitty is gone!" She says as pale olive tears run down her face.

"Ok, ok," she says trying to calm her down, "I will go look for him."

"R-really?"

"Yes," she says paping her, "go take a nap and I will get him."

"Ok," she says and lies in her bed.

Vriska walks out of Nepeta's room and closes the door, "fuck!" She screams quietly and walks away.

"What happen?" Kanaya asks.

"Someone stole Karkat's body from Nepeta, again!" She growls the last word.

"Oh dear," Kanaya sighs, "who do you think did it this time?"

"Eridan?"

"I did nothing!" He screams and they both look at him stalking at the end of the hall.

"She will cut you in half," Vriska says, "the only reason she didn't was because Nepeta was freaking out worse than Gamzee."

Everyone is silent.

"You are fucking kidding me," Vriska says holding her head.

"Wwhat do you mean?"

"I know who has Karkat's body," Vriska walks to Gamzee's room and bangs on the door, "open up!"

"You know he isn't there," Kanaya says.

"Just leave," Vriska says, "trust me."

They walk away and the door opens.

"Gamzee, what the…" She look at him and sees him holding Karkat's body, "what the fuck?!"

"Hey sis," Gamzee says, "just wait five more minutes then he will wake up!"

"Oh Gog not you too," Vriska says, "he is dead, you killed him!"

"No, I have…."

Vriska's eyes widen at what happens next.

**Well if you like it tell me, then I might put up the next chapter later.**

**If you don't then why did you read all the way down to here?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hi, newest chapter is up! I don't own Homestuck, just this plot.**

* * *

Vriska watches as Karkat sits up and rubs his eyes, "what the fuck just happen?!" He stands up and takes the banged off of his now healed neck, "Vriska what the hell?!"

"K-Karkat?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you, you look like you have seen a ghost," Karkat says and opens his eyes. His eyes are red but now they have a purple glint in them.

"Karbro," Gamzee hugs him.

"What the fuck is with you people?!"

"Shut it," she closes Gamzee's door, "ok how the heck did you do this?!"

"Miracles sis," Gamzee says and lets Karkat go.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"A few weeks," Gamzee says, "Nepeta has been really sad."

"Oh shit!" Karkat runs to the door but Vriska stops him.

"No," she growls, "you can't be Karkat, Karkat is dead!"

He stares at her, "as you can fucking see I am not dead." She pinches him, "ow," he jerks his arm back, "what the fuck?!"

"What has happen here so far?"

"What?!"

"IN the game!" Vriska practically shrieks at him.

"We are waiting for the humans to arrive, and they should fucking be here already," Karkat says.

"They are, but you are not meeting them. I am leader now and I am ordering you to stay in here until I can figure out how the hell Gamzee brought you back. So help me if you say 'miracles' then I will cull you!"

"Whoa sis, chill," Gamzee says.

"No, I can't chill!"

Karkat runs out of the room, "fuck you!" HE says double flipping her off.

"What? WAIT!" She chases after him, "how are you faster than me?!"

"How should I fucking know?!" Karkat says and jumps over Eridan.

"Wwhat?!" He says looking at Karkat, "Kar, howw are you..?"

"Explain later," Karkat says turning down a hall with Vriska on his tail, Eridan joins the chase.

"Vriska?" Nepeta says looking for her friend. Vriska has been helping her a lot and been very support full to her, but she didn't see Karkat in his movie pile when she woke up so something must be wrong. She walks out of her respiteblock.

Karkat runs into Nepeta and they both fall, "fuck," Karkat says holding his head; it has been pounding since he woke up.

"K-Karkitty!" She says and jumps on his and hugs him.

"Nepeta," he hugs her back.

"I knew it," she whispers and starts to cry.

"Hey, why are you crying," Karkat asks and shoosh paps her.

"Nepeta!" Vriska looks at Karkat and Nepeta, "shit!"

"Vriska, see he is awake," she says happily.

"I don't…." she just looks at them.

"What is going on?" Kanaya asks.

"Oh Gog," Vriska sigh, "Kanaya wait…"

"Karkat?"

Vriska sighs, "he is ok!" Eridan says.

"Yes I am fucking breath," he growls a bit, "why is that such a shock to all of you?"

"We saw you…" Kanaya starts.

"Karkat," Vriska breaks in, "what color is your blood?"

HE flips her off, "none of your business."

"No, Karkat, tell me the color before I cut you," she growls.

"Why do you need to know," he stands up with Nepeta.

"Vriska," Nepeta says, "it is candy red remember."

Karkat looks irritated, "so you all fucking know already!?"

"Yes," Kanaya says, "you are very taste."

"Rainbow drinker?"

"Yeah," Nepeta says.

"Great," Karkat sighs.

"What smells like cherry grapes?" Terezi asks, "Karkat?"

"Yeah?" He asks.

"How is he alive, he is dead! You are dead!"

"Ask you can plainly smell, I am alive."

"But why do you smell like grape?"

"Grape?" Karkat asks.

"Yeah, like Gamzee," she says.

Vriska realizes why he has a purple glint in his eyes now, "oh Gog no," she takes his sickles and cuts his hand. Purple and red blood comes out.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Karkat covers his hand, "Vriska!"

"Holly shit," she drops the sickle, "GAMZEE!"

"What is wrong sis? Do you not like what I did to Karbro?"

"You made him a purple blood?!"

"Purple and red actually, honk. I thought it would help him control the urges," Gamzee says, "if I didn't then he would have been a full purple blood like me."

"What the fuck?" Karkat grabs his head and sinks to the floor repeating the same phrase.

"Karkitty," Nepeta says, "it is ok, I don't care if you have rainbow blood, I still love you."

Karkat gabs his hair in confusion, so many emotions are hitting him at once. "Run away!"

"What, what is wrong with you Karkitty?"

Vriska gets it, "run now! HE is going to go on a rampage like Gamzee!" She grabs Nepeta's arm and pulls her away. They all run except for Gamzee.

"Come on bro, you can control it, honk," he says placing his hand on Karkat's shoulder.

"I am," he says getting up and smacking his hand away, "I needed some quiet to think."

"Oh, honk."

"What did you do to me?"

"I saved you and made you a lot better, now you won't die as easily."

"Fuck you Gamzee," he says calmer, "I am better!" He says looking for everyone.

"Are you sure?" Vriska ask being the first to approach him.

"Yes," he growls, "does it look like I want to kill you? Don't answer that."

"He is back," Vriska says and everyone comes back out.

"Karkitty," Nepeta hugs him, "do you want to claw some ships with meow?"

"Sure," he says with a small smile.

"Hey," she hits him with her dice, "since I don't know what will set you off yet I am watching you."

"Have a lot of fucking fun stalker," he says flipping her off as they walk away.

"I moved you pile to my room, I hope you are ok with that."

"It's fine," he says.

Vriska watches them from outside the room.

"So does that make him a low blood or a high blood?" Eridan asks.

"A motherfuckin high blood Eribro," Gamzee says, "and if you have a problem with that then say it now," he growls darkly.

"Nope," Eridan says.

"Good motherfucker."

"So howw did you do it?"

"My God, the mirthful messiah, taught me how to."

"Really?"

"Yeah Eribro, she is really nice, honk. She saw how sad I was about him not waken up so she showed me a way to wake him up and make him a lot stronger."

"Wwoww," Eridan says, "care to tell me howw you did it?"

"I can't honk," Gamzee walks away.

"Aww come on!"

Vriska watches them fall asleep on the floor, "when did I become there lusus?" she picks them both up and moves them to Nepeta's room to sleep.

* * *

Nepeta and Karkat walk around the dream bubble, "where are we?" Nepeta asks.

"I don't fucking know," he says looking around at the foreign land.

"Oh, look who finally cared to fucking join us," another Karkat says, he is wearing a God Tier.

"Karkitty, but Karkitty is," Nepeta looks at the two Karkats.

"Nepeta, let me explain before you say something stupid," the God tier Karkat says.

"Hey fucktard don't call her stupid!"

"I didn't stupid," Karkat says with a sigh, "what, did I always talk like that?"

Nepeta nods, "why are there two Karkitties?"

"We are from two different people from the same timeline," the God tier Karkat says, "this fucker is the me Gamzee made for you two, I am the one that he killed."

"Wait, then how the fuck am I here?!"

He sighs, "Gamzee somehow split us in two and made us, the purple red blood Karkat that is alive and me the red blooded Karkat that is dead and has God tier."

"So we are the same fucking person but we are two different people!?"

"Yes, like when we troll ourselves from the pasted, present, and future."

"Oh, fuck, well this is screwed up."

"How do you think I feel, you have a purple glint in your eyes and Vriska is the only one who figured out your blood is mixed! And Terezi but she could smell it."

"Karkitty," Nepeta says sadly, "I am sorry."

"Fuck, you made her cry!"

"She is your Matesprit now," God Tier Karkat says.

"What," the mixed blood troll growls, "are you just going to abandon her?!"

"I am dead," the red blood hisses, "besides I have my own Nepeta to take care of."

A Nepeta in a Derse dream dress flies over and hugs God Tier Karkat, "Karkitty, come and purr with me."

"Later," he says, "look," he points at the other Nepeta and Karkat.

"Oh this must be purrple Karkitty and meow! I ship it!"

The red blood sighs, "I know, you say that every time we watch them."

"So, they are purrfect for each other," she says.

"Two Nepetas?" The mixed blood asks.

"This one is mine," the God tier Karkat says, "she is yours now."

"I will be a much better fucking Matesprit that you!" The mixes blood hisses.

"Sure," God tier Karkat says, "now wake up before Kankri gets here and I have to shut him up."

"Who?"

"Our Dancester," the red blood says, "don't worry, your God will tell you everything."

"Just because I have purple blood does not mean I believe in Gamzee's God!"

"Oh, well I met her while you were being made. Nice woman, until she saw Jack then he flipped out at her and almost killed both of us, again. Being double dead sucks."

"What happens after that?"

"We vanish," he says with a shrug, "it will be like Karkat Vantas never existed."

"What the fuck dude?! Why would you say that?!"

"It is the truth, besides you will not die until you reach the age limit of a purple blood. So you have a lot more time then you did before."

"What does that mean!?"

"It mean," the red blood grabs the mixed blood's shirt, "if Gamzee hadn't mixed your blood then you would have died on your tenth sweep."

"W-what?!"

"Yeah," God Tier Karkat lets go of the other Karkat, "so we were going to die soon anyway."

"Fuck," Karkat says shocked, "I never…"

"You shouldn't have. Hm, this should have been a doomed timeline but now, I think you are safe."

"Why is it doomed?!"

"People are alive that shouldn't be and people died who shouldn't have."

"Like?!"

"Us," he says, "and Eridan is still in one piece still, surprisingly."

"Karkitty!" Dream Nepeta says, "That is mean!"

"He killed Feferi, Kanaya, and almost killed Sollux!"

"So, let him try to redeem himself, like Vriska did."

"Yeah, that was really fucking shocking to see her nice, and as the leader."

"I am not taking that fucking job back."

"Good don't, we are suck ass leaders!"

"Um," Nepeta says, "purrhaps we could calm down."

Both Karkats sigh, "creepy," the dream Nepeta says, "this is so furry!"

"It is not funny!" The red blood growls at his Matesprit, "this is wrong!"

"It is kind of furry," the other Nepeta says.

"We are leaving," the mixed blood says holding his Nepeta's hand.

"Ok, come back and visit us later," dream Nepeta says.

* * *

Karkat and Nepeta wake up, "what the fuck just happen?" Karkat asks.

"We just met our alternate selves Karkitty," Nepeta says.

"Fuck, so it wasn't a dream. I need to talk to Gamzee about this."

"Why," she grabs his arm as he gets off of the human bed, "we can just keep this our secret and nefurr tell anyone."

"Nepeta," he sits next to her, "so you will accept me as your Matesprit?"

"Yes!" She says hugging him.

"Even if I am more of a mutant than before?"

"Yes, AC loves Karkitty," she says.

"Karkitty loves AC too," he says.

**I hope you all liked this, if not then you can just leave without a word.**

**I want some new comments up before I put up the next chapter. (Yes, there is more)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Thanks for the review, GoggleHeadOtaku**

**The disclaimer is in the last chapter**

* * *

Karkat has some adjusting to do because of his new blood color, sometimes he does feel like he needs to kill everyone and paint with their blood but he can always see reason before he acts on these instincts.

"Karkitty," Nepeta jumps on his back.

"Nepeta," Karkat catches her from behind and doesn't fall, he is stronger than before too, "be more careful."

"But Karkitty will nefur let anything bad happen to meow."

"Right, nefur," he says.

"Getty up Karkitty!" Nepeta says and wraps her arms around him.

"Really?" He starts to run around with Nepeta on his back.

"Karkles, what are you doing?" Dave asks and he stops.

"Karkitty!" Nepeta says with a whine because she wants him continue giving her a ride.

"I am giving Nepeta a ride," he says, "is there something fucking wrong with that?"

"No, it is just," Dave says, "you… never mind."

"What spit it out Strider."

"You look weird," he says.

"And you wear fucking shades inside like that is fucking normal," Karkat walks away with Nepeta.

"Karitty is purrfect to meow," Nepeta purrs in his ear.

He purrs for her because he knows she loves to hear him purr, "Where to now?"

"Our respiteblock," she says and Karkat takes her there.

They stay in the same room now, but most of the time Karkat sleeps on his movie pile or on Gamzee's horn pile in the main room when he actually does sleep. But he will cuddle with Nepeta when she goes to sleep.

"Nepeta?" Karkat says as they sit on her bed, she has left all of the pictures she drew up. Even though Vriska insisted that the blood hearts would 'freak the fuck out of Karkat' but he doesn't really care.

"Yes?"

"I need to tell you something," he says with a sigh, _ok, now say this without making her flip her shit._

"What Karkitty?" _I am going to cull Gamzee if he even left one mark on my Karkitty,_ she thinks evilly.

"I think you should know about this," he says and takes off his shirt.

"What Karkitty," she purrs looking at his exposes chest.

HE turns around and she sees the Capricorn sign carved into his back as a scar, "well?"

"GAMZEE!" She screams leaving the room in a storm.

"Shit!" Karkat throws his shirt back on, "Nepeta!"

Gamzee hears her screams and runs away.

* * *

"Vriska," John says.

"Hi John," she kisses him.

"Sis, I need some motherfucken help!" Gamzee says looking at her, "Nepeta sis is trying to motherfuckin cull me again!"

"What did you do to Karkat this time?!"

"What do you mean sis?"

"First time was that you killed him, and then you got him high on sober slime. Oh Gog, he would not stop laughing!"

"That was really creepy," John says.

"Now what did you do?"

"Well since he is a motherfucken high blood now, I carver my sign on his back since he has the same blood as me."

"Go," she says.

"Thanks, honk," he runs.

"Where is he?!" Nepeta asks looking around with her claws out.

"Nepeta calm down," Vriska says.

"NO! That furrer carved into _my_ Karkitty!"

Vriska is silent, "he went that way," John says.

"Thank you," Nepeta runs after him.

Karkat runs over, "Nepeta?"

"Just missed her," John says.

"Fuck, even with his blood I am still fucking slow!" HE runs after her.

"Fuck it," Vriska says and takes John to her respiteblock.

Nepeta tackles Gamzee down, "you are going to die mother fucker!" Nepeta says as she is about to stab him.

"Hey," Karkat picks her up, "that is my job," he holds her back with all of his strength. "Now I know why Equius was so strong," he says barley holding her back.

"Karbro needed the symbol," Gamzee says, "He is a high blood now."

"Fuck you and run," Karkat growl, "come on Nepeta," he picks her up and carries her back to their respiteblock.

Gamzee hides himself.

"I will skin him alive!" She hisses as he puts her down on her human bed.

"I know," he says, "but not now," Karkat says petting her head, "he is a stupid clown remember, he does things without thinking about them first."

"Yeah, but Karkitty is mine!"

"Yes I am, you are my Matesprit," Karkat says, "would it make you feel any fucking better if I wore you sign?"

"A little," she whispers.

"Ok," he takes off his shirt and looks through her closet. Nepeta keeps her eyes on the Capricorn sign on his back.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for a shirt I can wear," he says, "how are these too big?!" HE says and throws his shirt back on.

She start to laugh, "you are kidding right?"

He puts on one of her shirt, "what do you fucking think?"

She is laughing hard, but what she doesn't know is Karkat made a very large shirt and hid it in the closet for later so he could make her laugh. "Karkitty is tiny."

He changes, "purrhaps I am," he growls and sits next to her.

She hugs him, "but meow love you."

"Love you too," he says.

Later that day Karkat walks around dressed normally and Nepeta stays in her shipping room.

"Hello Karkat," Kanaya says when she sees him lay on the horn pile.

"Hi," he says.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to sleep," and he is out.

* * *

God Tier Karkat and dream Nepeta are watching them, "so cute!" She screams.

"I know," he sighs, "that reminds me," she looks at him, "I think I found someone you would like to see."

"AC tilts her head and asks Karkitty who it is."

"Nepeta, stop that silliness right now," Equius says.

"Equius!" She hugs him.

"You do not realize how hard it was to get him here," Karkat says, "the fucker wouldn't move a muscle until I told him I am trying to fucking surprise you. Then he throws me over his shoulder and runs back here, almost dropping me three times!" He growls.

"You would have just slowed us down," Equius says, "when did you die?"

"Oh yeah, you're from this Nepeta's timeline, not mine. I am from a timeline where Gamzee snapped my neck for being Nepeta's Matesprit."

"Oh, wait; you are my Nepeta's Matesprit now?"

"Yes, I got replaced by a purple and red blood version of myself in my timeline."

"Why the fuck are you talking about me?" The mixed blood Karkat asks as he walks over.

"Speaking of," God Tier Karkat says, "Equius this is high blood Karkat."

"H-high blood?!" Equius says, "you're a high blood?!"

"Yes mother fucker," the mixed blood then covers his mouth, "shit I did it again!"

"You have been spending too much time with Gamzee," the red blood says.

"Fuck you!" He flips him off.

"That is unbecoming High Blood!"

They both look at him, "fuck you!" They both flip Equius off.

"Karkitty!" Nepeta screams.

"We haven't even proved he is a high blood yet!" God tier Karkat says, "Gog, if I knew it was that easy I would have just lied and said I was a purple blood or something."

"Then show me prove that you are a high blood," Equius says.

"I am not fucking cutting myself!" The mix blood screams ticked off, "the only proof is a purple glint on my eyes and the Capricorn sign scared on my back! Fuck!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

The mixed blood takes off his shirt and shows them the scar, "that."

"Honorable high blood!" Equius says.

"OH fuck off," Karkat growls, "I am not in the mood to hear you preach about my new blood color!"

"Yes sir," he mutters.

Karkat puts his shirt on, "what the fuck is with your cloths anyway?"

"It is a God Tier," the red blood explains, "it is the same thing Strider, Lalonde, Harlley and Egbert wear."

"Those stupid pajamas?"

"Yes," he sighs, "but they make us almost immortal so how stupid are they now?"

"Not as much as before," the mixed blood admits.

"Oh fucker," the God Tier Karkat says, "Why don't you ever sleep near Nepeta?"

The mixed blood looks irritated, "oh I don't fucking know, maybe it is because of my fucking purple blood! You do remember what Gamzee did right?!" He is always scared that one day he will hurt Nepeta if he becomes too relaxed near her.

"Yes I do, he did snap my fucking neck in half," the red blood growls, "my moirail fucking culled me, but you are not a full fucking purple blood so you can control yourself!"

"You do not know what it is like to live with these fucking voices in your head telling you to kill everyone and paint with their fucking blood!"

"High blood," Equius starts.

"DON'T EVEN SAY IT!" Both Karkat's snap at him.

"I am going back to the meteor," the mixed blood says.

"Hey, think about this for a minute," God tier Karkat says, "if you were going to kill everyone, you would have done it by now. Gamzee had his slime, you have Nepeta to keep you calm."

"Fuck you," Karkat wakes up but he does feel better.

"You sleep talk you know," Vriska says scaring him.

"SHIT!" He kicks her in surprise and she hits the wall, "fuck sorry!"

She stands up rubbing her chest, "I think you broke my ribs." HE didn't but her chest hurts like hell now.

"What the fuck were you doing?!"

"Trying to wake you up because like I said, you talk in your sleep, you were cussing up a storm," Vriska says, "and saying something about High Blood bull shit."

"Yeah," he stands up, "did I really break your ribs?"

"No," she says, "but you could have."

"I already feel fucking bad enough about hurting you, don't push it."

"Yes high blood," she says.

"FUCK YOU!" He screams and she steps back.

"I was just kidding Karkat, calm down."

"Fuck you," he walks away.

**Tell me what you think**

**Flamers can go and catch on fire**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**New chappie!**

**Disclaimer is in chapter 2**

**Thanks for the reviews **Actress4TheLord and Guest.

Actress4TheLord - No it isn't wrong and I was laughing when I wrote that part too.

* * *

Karkat sit in his shared room with Nepeta thinking, _would I ever hurt them? Could I, I could always go crazy like Gamzee and…_ He looks at his hand as he thinks _what if I kill Nepeta? Gog I would never forgive myself if I did. But could I lose control for that long and actually do it? No, I am in control of my own body._ He punches the human bed that he has been sitting on the whole time, _the only reason I would kill someone is to protect my friends!_

_"__Kill them all!"_ A voice says.

_"__Paint with their blood, show them why you are the new high blood,"_ another one says.

"SHUT UP!" He grabs his head. Nepeta is watching her Matesprit from the hall, "ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Karkat screams.

"Karkitty?" She asks as she walks in.

"Nepeta," he calms down but the voices don't.

_"__Paint with her olive blood."_

_"__Make a rainbow of blood."_

_SHUT UP!_ He screams in his head, "Why do you look so sad?" HE walks to her and hugs her, "everything is ok," he says and paps her.

She cries into his shoulder, _he won't talk to me! Why won't he tell me who is talking to him?!_ "Talk to me K-Karkitty," she mutters into his shoulder.

HE picks her up and moves them to the bed; he lays her down in his lap, "about what?" He asks. He wishes he knew why she would just start crying randomly, maybe if the voices would tell him why then he would listen to them more.

"Who you were telling to shut up," she says and looks straight at him, _please don't lie to me._ She begs in her head, she wants to help him but he never talks to her about the voices, he hasn't even told Gamzee he can hear them too.

"Nepeta," he says sadly, "I don't know how to," he takes a deep breath, "they want me to kill." He knows he will have to tell her eventually so he might as well just tell her now.

"Who?" she asks sitting up, _YES HE IS TELLING ME!_ She feels so happy like she could just burst.

"The voices, they are the same ones Gamzee can hear. For some reason they want me to kill everyone, they want me to paint with everyone's blood." They still won't stop as Karkat tries to explain it to Nepeta.

"But Karkitty would never hurt us." Nepeta knows Karakt would never cull anyone, he wouldn't do it without a good reason.

"I won't," he say and cups her check, "they are just annoying me, I am fine." That is the biggest fucking lie he has ever told her and he hopes he will never have to lie to her again. He isn't going to make her suffer through the voices with him, he can handle them alone. He knows he can.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," he says, _I hope._

They walk around the meteor, "hey Karkat!" John ran up to him, "do you know who I am?" He asks jumping around him.

Karkat stops and watches him silently, Nepeta is watching with a smile from outside of the circle John is making around Karkat.

"Well? It is me John!"

"I know fuck ass," Karkat sighs, "now fucking move before I…" He is about to walk out of the small circle John made around him but something pushes him back in.

He sees Dave smiling, "Karkles, let him have his fun."

"Strider," Karkat growls, he is annoyed now. _Stupid Strider, stupid Egbert! Leave me alone!_

_"__KILL THEM!"_

Karkat's eyes widen and John thinks Dave hurt him, "are you ok Karkat?" The voices are all screaking at him at once, he can't even make out what they are saying anymore.

"Dude, you look like you have seen a ghost," Dave says looking at him.

Karkat sinks to his knees and holds his head, _shut the fuck up, I am not killing them!_

_"__I would be so easy, and fun~!"_ A voice sings, _"cut them up with your sickles and paint beautiful pictures with their blood~."_

"Karkles?" Dave asks, "Dude are you ok, did Egbert make you dizzy or something?" Karkat tries to calm down, he is doing his best to ignore them but they won't stop talking, is this what it was like for Gamzee when he culled Equius?

"Hey motherfuckers, what is going on?" Gamzee asks walking in, he cringes at the sight of Dave, his black crush.

"Karkitty?" Nepeta asks as all three of them crowd Karkat.

Gamzee knows what Karkat is hearing, he can her them too, _"come on Karkat, it is so easy."_

"Hey!" Gamzee booms and pushes John away from Karkat since he was the closes, "Karbro it is ok," he pulls him up, "come on bro." Gamzee watches Karkat as much as he can to make sure the voices don't bully him into killing anyone, but they usually don't bother Karkat at all, until now. The voices usually don't talk to Karkat when Gamzee is around though so he doesn't know about him screaming at them.

"John," Dave says pulling his friend up, "what the fuck?!"

"Unless you want to MOTHERFUCKING DIE then leave us the FUCK ALONE!" Gamzee growls and pulls Karkat away.

"Stupid Gamzee," Nepeta mutters. She glares as he takes HER matesprit away, they aren't even moirail anymore. They broke it off after Gamzee culled him and unless she missed something then they are still broken up.

"There is something you all aren't telling us," Dave says, "what is going on?" He can tell something is wrong with them, maybe it is a troll love triangle or a love hate triangle thing. Something to do with troll romance.

She looks at him, "Gamzee fucked up Karkitty," she growls.

Vriska walks in and hears her curse, "NEPETA!" she says, "I know you are his Matesprit but you cannot talk like him!"

"Sorry," she mutters, _this is all your fault Gamzee. If he doesn't get better then I will have to take things into my own paws._ She walks off to find them. She refuses to lose Karkat again!

"Are you ok Karbro, have they stopped talking?"

"Y-yeah," he says and stands straight up, "what the fuck is with them?!"

"Welcome to the Dark Carnival, that is all they tell us to do. Kill and paint but they shouldn't be so loud to you," Gamzee says, "maybe being a mother fuckin mixed blood made it worse."

"It didn't," he growls, "to they talk to you every fucking day?!"

"Yeah brother, they are right now."

_"__Paint with their beautiful blood."_

"What are they saying?"

_"__Come on it will be fun, start the Dark Carnival."_

"Just the usual bro, you will learn to ignore them."

"Anyway to shut them up?" Karkat would love to know if their is, he feels like he is going crazy with the extra voices in his head.

"Soper slime," he says, "but that shit rots your think pan so no can do."

"Fuck," Karkat growls he would even take that shit as an option right now, "so how the fuck do you ignore them?"

"I have been a loyal follower of the mirthful messiahs for years now, she likes me."

"And she fucking hates me right?"

_"__Wrong Karkat, if you were hated them you would still be dead~."_

Karkat frowns, _ok then why do you want me to kill so much?!_ Yeah now he knows he is crazy since he is trying to start a conversation with the blood crazy voices telling him to cull everyone.

_"__We ask Gamzee to do the same all the time, you just react very negatively to us."_ If it is even possible Karkat is mentally flipping the voices off.

"Bro," Gamzee says snapping him out of his conversation with the voices, "hey you ok?"

"Yeah," Karkat says calmer, "so those voices…" He thinks about what one just said 'negative reaction'. He just needs to learn to calm down, great they are about four sweeps too late for that.

"It is her and the others."

"Others?! Who the fuck are the others?" Karkat just wants to give up right now, so it isn't the same people talking all the time, how many fuckers are their in his fucking think pan?!

"The other followers, they are death though. Oh and one more motherfucken thing," Karkat looks at him, "when you start to see them find me before you flip out on them," Gamzee walks away.

"Wait what?!" Karkat feels like screaming, it is not enough that he can hear them but now he is going to have to fucking see them too?! Great! Oh Gog why is this all happening, is this why Gamzee when insane?

"Karkitty," Nepeta jumps on his back and holds onto him.

"Nepeta," he says and turns around but she is still on his back. He knows this game but he doesn't really want to play with her, "Nepeta come on this isn't fucking funny."

She hugs him from behind still hanging on to his back. _Mine, my Karkitty._ She wishes she could know what he is going through but only Gamzee knows what it I like to hear the voices. Maybe she can corner him later and make him teach her about them, and if he refuses to help then she has a few claws with his name still written on them from when he first culled her Karkitty.

"Nepeta," he stops, "really get off before I make you."

"How do you purrpose to do that?"

"Like this," he spins around quickly and she is hugging him from the front, then he picks her up and carries her bridle style.

"How did Karkitty do that?!" She is amazed at his speed and strength, he is also the smallest high blood she has ever seen. But she is glad he didn't grow any in his sleep, she likes her tiny kitty.

"Purrk of the blood," Karkat says and Nepeta smiles while snuggling into his chest.

She purrs, "my Karkitty," she says.

_Oh Gog_, he rolls his eyes and walks back to their respiteblock, "my Nepeta," he says when he closes the door. _I will not hurt her, I will protect her!_

_"__Welcome to the Dark Carnival Karkat."_

**I hope you enjoyed reading this. I want to read what you think so send me some reviews! 69**


End file.
